ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kevin-020
Hi Kevin-020 -- we are excited to have Order of The Sitck Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki help. Hi, welcome to this wiki! have fun!Kudeb Private of SWF 01:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Exactly. Kudeb Private of SWF 02:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper on wikia. I stopped by to see how you were doing - it was nice to see that you already have a couple of people working on here with you! If you need any help getting things set up or have any questions, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 18:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Spotlight If you are happy with the main page, I believe we new qualify for spotlighting, have you considered applying? --Roguebfl(talk) 23:12, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Can you make me an admin, because I think that I could make some major improvements on this wiki that would benefit everyone.---- Killer365 Talk } } Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 21:41, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! So I went ahead and converted the infoboxes to the new template. If you don't like it, feel free to revert back to the original. :)Witnessme (talk) 19:56, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Are there any admins left that still work on this wiki? Knag (talk) 18:58, July 27, 2016 (UTC)